The present invention relates to an electric circuit system for a two-wheeler and, more particularly, to an electric circuit system for a motorcycle provided with a storage box for accommodating an article such as a helmet, the electric circuit system including a switch means operatively connected to electromagnetic key mechanisms for electromagnetically opening keys provided for a lid of the storage box and a lid of a fuel tank injection port of the motorcycle.
Recent motorcycle are provided with an article storage box for accommodating an article such as a helmet and the storage box is disposed on a central upper portion of the motorcycle body. The opening of the storage box is covered by a lid member which is equipped with a locking and unlocking mechanism.
The locking and unlocking mechanism comprises an electromagnetic means for providing remote control of switches and ensuring a quick and accurate operation.
In this case, however, a theft switch cannot be provided and a special consideration will be thus required such that it is provided at a spot protected by another locking means, or a key switch is used therefor.
The motorcycle is also provided with a fuel tank having a lid on a fuel cap external to the motorcycle body. The fuel tank lid is provided closably on a cover for covering an outer surface of the motorcycle body by means of a hinge mechanism, for example. When the fuel tank lid is opened, a base portion of the lid and an end portion of a cover come into contact with each other and, therefore, an opening angle of the lid is 60 to 90 degrees. Thus, the lid cannot be opened satisfactorily wide. Consequently, an inconvenience is quite unavoidable for the operation of a tank cap and the injection of gasoline. Furthermore, since the tank cap cannot be put on the lid while the gasoline is injected, the tank cap is capable of being left unfastened or lost.
Furthermore, the motorcycle is provided with electromagnetic unlocking devices including unlocking switches separate from a main switch. After the main switch is turned on, the unlocking switches are turned on to carry out the unlocking operation. In the conventional electric circuit system for a motorcycle, for example, an unlocking switch for the storage box and an unlocking switch of a cover of a fuel injection port part are provided behind the main switch as separate switches from the main switch for the electric circuit arrangement. To unlock the storage box, the unlocking switch must be turned on after the main switch is turned on in the past.
When the cover of the fuel injection port part is unlocked, a troublesome procedure is such that the main switch is turned off once to stop the engine, the main switch is then operated again to an on state and the unlocking switch for the cover of the fuel injection port part is operated to an on state to carry out the unlocking.
On the other hand, since the circuit arrangement is such that the unlocking switch for the cover of the fuel injection port part can be operated without stopping the engine, it is unavoidable to work in a dangerous situation such as fueling with the engine being operated.